New world
by foo fighter 18
Summary: Ash is on the trail of a group that attacks powerful trainers. But he'll need back up from a new hotshot Pokemon trainer from Pallet town. Can they work together to take down this new group? Or will they end up killing each other 1st?


Prologue 12 days ago…

She was running as fast as she could. Of course that wasn't very fast. She wasn't in running clothes. Nor was she in clothes to deal with the horrendous weather. Her clothes suggested that she was planning to go to a luau. She had sandals on not useful for getting away from her pursuer. Her hair was plastered on her face due to the heavy downpour. One side of her was saying that she should turn around and fight! She was Phoebe of the elite 4 after all! But after what she had just seen with Will… She shuddered. She could let him down; she needed to tell the others!

A flash of lighting told her she didn't have much time. The attack had been quick with no flaw in the vicious assault. Either the attacker had been tipped off or this whole this had been a trick. She worried that it was the latter. The attack at first had just seemed like a normal challenge. After all who wouldn't like to test themselves against 2 Elite 4 members? Will had taken the challenge as Phoebe sat back and watched. At first it looked like it would be a normal battle. Will would let the challenger get a few hits in then Will would go for the kill. But the young girl that was battling soon had Will on the ropes and when Will had lost she had attacked once more not on his poor Gastly but on Will himself. He hadn't stood a chance. He had died instantly but Phoebe didn't know if her pursuer would be so kind to her.

Lighting flashed again. A sure sign that the murder was on her way. It was the cold ruthlessness in her eyes that had scared Phoebe. When she had killed Will she looked like she didn't care at all that she had just taken another's life. Also the Pokémon she had used. It was just as cold and ruthless as she. She had seen the Pokémon before but only in books of legends and myths.

She cried out as she fell to the ground. She looked back. There it was- the glowing eyes of the evil Pokémon.

"Raikou sick 'em."

**Chapter 1 **

**Looking at the long road ahead**

Pallet town was small. Only 5,000 people called this place home. Compared to the large cities that may have up to 50,000,000 people, it was tiny indeed. But, it had a claim to fame. That claim was Ash Ketchum. He was one of the best trainers in the world. Over time though, things change. It had been 3 years since Ash had been in a major battle and someone else had tried to take his title.

Ash knew as everyone else did that if he lost this battle he may never get back his title of best trainer. He knew the challenger that he would battle in just a few moments time. The kid's name was Vince. Ash didn't know much about him. Oak had said that he had won at the Indigo Plateau and at countless other tournaments.

His opponent stood at the top of a small hill. A few trees dotted the hill, but otherwise, there was only the green swaying grass. Vince had his back turned to him. Ash could see he was wearing a red head band below his short yellow blond hair. He was taller than Ash, and he had an odd air about him.

"Alright Vince I want to battle!" said Ash.

Vince still didn't turn as he replied.

"Look, I don't battle just any no-name loser. I mean, I am the best trainer in Kanto."

Ash turned a dark shade of red after Vince said this.

"What?! I'm not a no-namer! I'm Ash Ketchum!"

Ash couldn't see, but Vince was smiling now.

"Oh… so you're just a strait up loser."

Ash growled with rage.

"Look Ash you were a good trainer, but you're just a wash up now."

"Pikachu get ready!!"

Ash's trusty side kick jumped to the ground. Vince finally turned around. He had a small mouth on a hard look. His eyes seemed to be on the wrong face. Compared to his chiseled out face and small serious mouth his eyes seemed lazy. His eyes were a brilliant blue green color that, although dazzling, seemed like they saw nothing. He wore a white jacket with no sleeves with an electric blue shirt underneath. He had black jeans and black shoes. He looked very relaxed.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. Luxray come on out."

He took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. A large blue-black loin came out.

"Don't worry; this will only hurt for a moment or 2."

Ash was getting really annoyed at Vince's cockiness. He gritted his teeth as the Pokémon got ready for battle.

"Pikachu get 'em! Iron tail!"

At Ash's command Pikachu's tail glowed a soft white color. Vince smiled wickedly. Pikachu jumped high into the air spinning like a top at the same time. Vince was still smiling as Pikachu came down about to hit Luxray squarely on the head. At 1st Ash thought that Vince may not be such a good trainer after all letting his Luxray get hit so hard. Then he saw his opponent's plan.

"Pikachu stop! Turn around!"

"It's a little too late for that Ash. Luxray bite!"

Luxray licked its lips and bit hard on Pikachu's tail as it came down. Pikachu howled in pain. Ash couldn't blame him. He could see the amazingly sharp teeth in his tail. Ash looked at Vince's eyes. They were twinkling now, and Ash could see that he was in his element. He was a master strategist.

"Luxray charge."

A electrical shock went from Luxray's tail to its mouth where it shocked Pikachu. Pikachu screamed with pain.

"Give it up; I don't want to hurt your Pikachu."

Ash was about to say a witty retort when a man came running to them. Ash and Vince recognized him at once. It was Professor Oak. He was panting hard and had an urgent look on his face.

"Professor!" Ash and Vince said at the same time. They glared at each other for a second before turning to Professor Oak. Even Pikachu and Luxray had stopped fighting and had come over to see what was going on.

"Need to see you both… urgent news Elite 4…" was all he could say before keeling over.

Ash and Vince caught one arm each and headed to Oak's lab.

Oak had come to just after they had set him down on his chair. After mumbling about being "too old to be doing this" Oak got them some soda and sat back down.

"Sorry to interrupt your battle but I do have news that needs to be heard."

"So what's up?" Vince asked bluntly.

"I would like you to read this," Oak handed them a letter.

_Dear Elite 4 member,_

_D__ue to your amazing battle ability you have been invited to stay at Viridian city's best hotel__ the 6 start inn. Just show this letter to the manger and they will let you stay there for 5 days and 5 nights._

_Thank you_

"Do you see anything odd in this letter?" asked Oak

Ash was about to say no when Vince answered.

"It's typed so no hand writing sign and no return address."

"Right. No way to track who ever sent this. 12 days ago 2 elite 4 members took up this offer. Will of the Johto elite 4 and Phoebe of the Hoenn 4. They haven't been heard from since."

"Soooo what are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"Lance has asked that both of you help find Phoebe and Will. And, if you can, find the people that trapped them."

"Wait, will we be traveling together?" this was from Vince.

"Why yes!"

Both Ash and Vince groaned.

**So?**** How do you like it? I need some constructive criticism to help me out. No flames please.**


End file.
